Kept in the dark
by Kool-Aid Girl
Summary: Trish and Jeff's relationship is long over... or is it? Why does Trish have a daughter with Jeff's last name?... This is my first fanfic, be brutal
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the WWE or the people in it… However I DO own the Characters of Miley Chimera and Jess Hardy. I hope you like what you read, this is my first piece so be brutal I need all the criticism I can get thanks!

"Gah, you and your stupid harebrain schemes!" Jess yelled trudging down Spadina towards Niagara Street shaking her head violently before glaring at the person next to her.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that that security guard would kick us out of Duffrin Mall because we were causing a ruckus?" Miley Chimera Jess's best friend asked with a pout trying to keep up with her best friend, looking out of breath.

"How?…HOW! I'll tell you how Miley. The reason is all because you can't keep you mouth shut. The reason is that you tell Tanika. Our nemesis," Jess stressed, "the one who now wants to beat the crap out of me!" Jess screams at Miley, finally slowing down just a little bit so Miley could catch up without running to catch up to her.

"All I did was tell Tanika that she was another useless pretty face and that you could take her any day of the week." Miley said with so innocence in her voice. Jess glared at Miley again while Miley was trying to keep up. Jess and Miley then turned into Jess' driveway and walked up and onto a path that lead to the front do on the side of the house, and opened the door, without another word Miley dropped the subject walking through the threshold and into the foyer.

"Mom, I'm home and Miley's with me." Jess yelled taking off her black and white skater shoes and walking towards the kitchen, which was passed the stairs on the left and to the front of them. But was intercepted by Trish who came from the living room to the right of them.

"Oh good you're home," Trish, Jess' mom answered back walking into the foyer, "what happened to your face." Trish asked trying to look at Jess' face, but couldn't because Jess had her hand covering part of her left side of her face.

"Mooom stop trying to look at me like that, why are you so nosey, I'm fine no biggy. Is Ron home?" Jess asked in a frightened tone. Trish not noticing, but dropped the subject.

" No Ron's not home, I don't know why you don't call him dad, I've been married to him since you were three." Trish complained, flicking her strawberry blond hair over her shoulder.

"Just listen to what you just said….He's not my dad, so I don't have to call him dad if I don't want to okay?" Jess countered

"Oh Jess," Trish huffed, " Your just as stubborn as your father." Trish looked at Jess with tears in her eyes. Making her honey brown eyes to sparkle in sadness.

"Well at least you know him, because I sure don't. Come on Miles lets go to my room and listen to music or something." Jess said tears brimming in her beautiful hazily green eyes. Jogging up the stairs, Miley followed.

"Jess…Jess… JESSICA NICOLE HARDY! Answer me this instant." Trish yelled. Jess stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at her mother with hatred.

"And why should I?" Jess' voice almost in a whisper, continued walking to her door. She opened her door and ushered Miley in then slammed her door and turned on Pearl Jam that was turned up an optical higher than Trish would of liked.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the WWE or the people in it… However I DO own the Characters of Miley Chimera and Jess Hardy. I hope you like what you read, this is my first piece so be brutal I need all the criticism I can get thanks!

3 Days Later

Jess and Trish talked out their problems and made plans to go to the Air Canada Center to visit some of Trish's old colleagues, who were working at the ACC tonight only. Most of Trish's colleagues were only in Toronto for a week visiting family and what not.

"Mom can Miley come with us, since you have an extra backstage pass? Plus Miley is one of the WWE's biggest fan." Jess asked with big pleading eyes, while pouting. Trish thought about it for a couple of minutes while Jess was dancing around her like a kid at Christmas waiting to open their presents.

"Oh alright Miley can come too. But she better not make a fool out of herself and us." Trish said rolling her eyes while getting her new Holt Renfrew coat on. A few moments later Miley showed up, and they were off to the ACC. It didn't take very long to get there since they lived very close to it.

"I heard that the WWE was here tonight. Is that why were going Ms. Stratigias? To see the superstars? I didn't know that you were in the wrestling biz." Miley rambled getting nervous that she was going to meet her role models.

"Hey, ya I remember you saying something about your last job being a professional wrestler when I was little." Jess said striking a thinking pose, while Miley was laughing. Trish thinking to herself '_Oh God she's going to find out. She's going to find out and she's going to hate me for it.'_

"Ya that's why were going tonight. To see my friends." Trish said looking away from Jess and Miley as if she was trying to hide something important. It was quiet, everyone was thinking something different. '_I hope Jeff and Jess don't figure it out that they're father and daughter… Jess is a smart girl and Jeff isn't that dumb, they will figure it out sooner or later… Oh God what am I going to do?_' Trish thought walking into the arena, heading backstage where the locker rooms were situated.

"You Girls stay here," Trish pointed to a few foldable chairs in the corner with a table, " and I'll go find some people for you to meet okay?" Trish walked off towards the direction of the men's locker room remembering all the times she was back here when she wrestled.

"Do you think your mom is hiding something? She seems a little out of it just now." Miley said to Jess taking out her Nintendo DS and started playing Mario Carte. Jess nodded thinking to herself '_what is going on in her head? Is she keeping something from me? Grr why is everything so complicated now? I wish I was five when nothing was complicated_'

" Oh my God! Trish is that you?"

Please review 


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry it took so long to update… I had these brutal exams that I had to study for … Stupid exams… Anyways lets get this story going again. lol

Someone came up from behind her and gave the petite woman a bone-crushing hug.

"Matt Hardy! It's been so long since I last saw you. How have you been?" Trish said brightly, realizing who it was that was squeezing the living day light out of her.

"Hey, did you bring Jess with you?" Matt said ignoring the question Trish asked, "I haven't seen her since she was this big" he said, motioning with his hands the height Jess would be as a newborn baby.

"Umm… yes she is," Trish, said quietly, "Is Jeff here?" her eyes nervously looking around the hall. Matt could tell she was scared to see his little brother again. Memories filling his head about the last time Trish and Jeff were together.

"Ya he's in our locker room. Are you finally going to tell him the 'thing'?" Matt nudged Trish hinting that the subject was going to come up and she'd have to tell the truth some time.

"Tell me about what 'thing'?" asked Jeff walking up to them. His hair a lime-green colour. Which had florescent red mixed in. He looked the same as the last time Trish saw him. Trish then stepped past Matt.

"Trish!" was all Jeff said before he engulfed her in a huge hug.

"I want you to both meet someone," Trish said bluntly. Jeff's face dropped.

"Okay, lead the way." Matt gestured with his hand. Trish went the way she came, walking towards where Jess and Miley sat. Once they got there, they saw Jess and Miley playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, Slap. Jess looked up from playing the game, her hand was beat red from playing the game to many times.

"Finally! Took you long enough, my hands are almost back and blue. Who are you?" Jess asked bluntly taking notice in Matt and Jeff.

"I'm Matt Hardy and this is my brother Jeff," Matt said introducing Jeff and himself to the girls.

"I'm Miley," Miley said beating Jess to the introduction, "and this is Jess, and coincidently her last name is also Hardy." Miley said pointing at Jess with full blown out confusion written across her face. Matt pinched his nose while shaking his head.

"Umm… excuse me?" Jeff said in confusion as well trying to piece together what Miley just said.

"Oh," Miley started, "Umm… all I was saying was that you and Jess have the same last name."

"What is your full name?" Jeff asked Jess. Jess looked from her mom to Miley to Matt then to Jeff until she answered simply.

"Jessica Nicole Hardy, so what? We have the same last name, no biggy. Lots of people have the same last names," she said looking straight into Jeff's eyes. They both held eye contact for what seemed like hours, until Trish interrupted.

"Umm… Matt, Jeff, would you guys like to come over for dinner tonight?" Trish asked nervously.

Please review 


	4. Chapter 4

Kept in the Dark

I am so sorry it took so long to update… I have these brutal exams that I have to study for … Stupid exams… Anyways lets get this story going again. lol

Last time:

"_Umm… Matt, Jeff, would you guys like to come over for dinner tonight?" Trish asked nervously._

This time:

"Well I dunno we were thinking of meeting some of the guys before the show at a restaurant down the street." Jeff said rubbing the back of his head trying not to look at Trish.

Matt gave Jeff and glare and because one look at Trish a stranger would feel sorry for her. Her eyes were the worst part of making Matt like he was the worst person on the planet for even thinking of saying no. " Never mind Jeff, of course will come to dinner because we need to do some major catching up to do. Don't we Jeff." Matt look pointedly at Jeff to see if he would object.

"N-n-no of course not I'm sorry me and Matt can see the guys another time Trish." Jeff stuttered while Trish's lips curled in to a huge toothy smile.

"So when should we be at your house? And also where is it?" Matt asked looking at both Trish and Jeff

"Oh ya… umm we live at 1589 James Street and I guess be there around 6 o'clock when I am half way through cooking and before the show."

"Okay we'll see you then since its only 3 and we have to practice some moves because it seems that Jeffy here is getting a little rusty aren't we little bro?" Matt laughed, Trish giggled and Jeff said some words under his breath that was directed towards Matt.

I know, I know its short, but I have been under a lot of stress for the past couple of months. But I promise longer chapters after schools finished!

Please review 


	5. Chapter 5

_I am so sorry I haven't updated in a very long time I've just been busy and had major writers block for this story. I apologize and hope this chapter is to your liking._

By the time 6 o'clock came around Trish was freaking out because not only was Jess and Jeff going to be in the same room for more than 5 minutes this time but Ron just called and said he was on his way home from the airport and would be there in 10 minutes and Jess wasn't helping the situation by having Miley over for dinner again. _Doesn't Miley have a family of her own? _ Trish thought as she cut up the bell peppers for the salad.

Ding Dong

"Shit, shit, shit they're here, no they can't be here because its only 5:30 they're early, they're never early it better not be them at the door." Trish cursed under her breath as she went to answer the door. When she opened the door her prayers weren't answered when she saw both Jeff and Matt at the door.

"Hey I know we're early but mister 'we have to be early because it's polite' wanted to make sure that if you needed help that we're here." Matt chuckled while Jeff glared at him.

"No, no it's okay, don't worry about it. Actually you can help me make the rest of dinner." Trish laughed as she ushered them from the foyer and into the kitchen. "Jess and Miley are upstairs can you go get them Jeff? Her room is on the left two doors down please and thank you." Trish smiled. Just as Jeff got to the top of the stairs Ron opened the door and yelled "Honey I home" That's when Trish really started to freak. Ron looked like he was just about to say something when he caught the sight of Matt.

"What the Hell are you doing here?!" Ron growled out

Hey sorry that it's so short I know I promised you a longer chapter but I couldn't think of what to put next so this is what you get.... for now lol hoped you enjoyed please review


	6. Chapter 6

*_Again I am sorry that I didn't write in several months I _wanna_ try to tend more to my stories, it is my new school goal lol… well I hope you enjoy this chapter_ *

"Ron will you please calm down!" Trish said trying to stay calm as well, while she was listening for Jess or Jeff coming back down to see what all the fuss was about. She didn't was either of them to come down and see Ron like this.

"What do ya mean, what am I doing here, I'm here to see my niece. And if you don't like that then go screw yourself Ron." Matt said back calmly. All that they saw was that Ron's face was turning from red to blue… not good.

"Don't you remember the last time we… interacted" Ron said trying to keep his voice in check so he didn't upset Trish anymore then she was.

"No I can't say I can." Matt smirked as he said it sarcastically. He then looked at Trish and dropped his smirk immediately. They then could here movement from up stairs and they looked up towards the stairs. Jess, Miley and Jeff could be seen coming down the stairs with confused faces.

"Mom, what's going on I can hear yelli… oh hey Ron" Jess said looking as if she swallowed a bottle of lemon juice.

"Hey Jess, Miley how are you girls doing? And what is a man doing up in your bedroom Jess?" Ron looked like he was about to burst again.

"This is Jeff he is Matt's younger brother. Mom use to work with him as well." Jess said look less then pleased that Ron was even talking to her at all, when she knows that whenever no one was around that he verbally abused her when her mom wasn't around. When Jess was talking Ron then looked at Jeff, glaring at him because he knew that Jeff was Jess' father.

"I don't think we have met before, my name is Ron, and I'm Patricia's husband." Ron said while putting on a fake smile for the whole world to see. Trish pulled a face when Ron said her full name.

"Ron you know I don't liked to be called that." Trish said trying to make it look like it didn't bother her.

Jeff didn't like this Ron guy from first glance, "Hi my name is Jeff, as Jess said I use to work with your wife." Jeff said trying very hard not to glare at the man who stole his love's heart. _I can't believe that Trish would marry this guy. He doesn't even know Trish at all; if he did then he wouldn't have called her Patricia. _

"Well now that everyone is introduced dinner is ready." Trish said looking like she was feeling uncomfortable with her baby's father and her husband being in the same room never mind the same Province.


End file.
